


Born To Be Yours

by Slytherclaw_Girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, BAMF Bellatrix Black Lestrange, BAMF Regulus Black, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Child Abuse, Dark Albus Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Regulus Black, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Good Tom Riddle, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, M/M, Mind Healer Regulus Black, Minister for Magic Tom Riddle, No Horcruxes, Parent Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Past Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Regulus Black Lives, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sane Tom Riddle, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Therapy, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Tom Riddle is a Sweetheart, Vernon Dursley Being an Asshole, bellatrix black Lestrange adopts harry potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherclaw_Girl/pseuds/Slytherclaw_Girl
Summary: Harry Potter is an abused 10-year-old whose adopted parents hate his guts. They hate every freaky thing he has ever done; but most of all they hate the name 'Draco Lucius Malfoy.' That is permanently on Harry's left wrist. One day a half giant shows up and tells Harry the truth and gives him help by taking him to St. Mungo's where he meets Bellatrix and Kieran Reid who quickly make sure that no harm can ever come to the boy again.Meanwhile Dumbledore will stop at nothing to destroy the Wizarding World's happiness and get rid of the soulmate marks.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Original Male Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Regulus Black/Severus Snape, Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 204





	1. The Light At The End Of The Tunnel

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings for abuse, minor mention of sexual abuse, homophobic slurs, and mental health issues and the reluctantly of therapy

Harry James Potter hated his life. His parents were drunks who died in a car crash and he was sent to live with his Aunt and Uncle, Petunia and Vernon Dursley of 4 Privet Drive who treated him like a slave. He was the maid, he cooked, cleaned, gardened, and was Dudley Dursley’s personal punching bag. He sighed looking down at his left wrist where a black tattoo of the name Draco Lucius Malfoy was flanked by what looked to be two dragons. The name had been there for as long as he remembered and none of the Dursley’s had a tattoo of a name on them.

Another freaky thing on the list of freaky things the hated him for. Plus, Draco was clearly a boy’s name along with being an odd name. The tattoo enraged Vernon because not only was Harry a ‘freak’ but the tattoo also meant he was a ‘fairy’. Vernon had threatened him a few times to show him what it meant to be a pillow-biter; but never did.

Harry had learned about age two to hide the tattoo because if he didn’t it just made Vernon incredibly angry and when he saw the tattoo it just made the abuse that much worse. He finished drying the plate in his hand when he heard Vernon’s voice from the living room. “Where the fuck is that freak?”

Harry sighed and placed the plate in the proper cabinet and pulled down his jumper sleeves so Vernon couldn’t see the tattoo.

“Kitchen dear.” Petunia didn’t even bother looking up from the television program she was watching.

Vernon kicked open the kitchen doorway and found the small freak drying the dishes. “Good fairy.” Vernon muttered. “How about you check the mail after you’re done with the dishes.”

Harry sighed knowing Vernon would complain about bills the moment he had the mail in his hand. He finished drying the last of Petunia’s good plates and got off the stool he was standing on. He placed it back in the pantry and made his way to the mailbox. He opened the mailbox hearing the usual creak as it opened. He grabbed the stack of mail most of which was probably bills; but there was a letter addressed to him at the top of the stack.

_Mr. H. Potter_

_The Cupboard Under the Stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Harry looked at the envelope cautiously like it might bite him. He turned the letter over and saw a strange wax seal that had a lion, snake, badger, and eagle on it, it was unlike any of the other envelopes in his hand.

Dudley saw Harry inspecting the mail and snatched it out of Harry’s hand and pushed Harry into a nearby wall. “Dad, the freak has a letter.” Dudley screamed handing the letter to his father the rest of the mail stack forgotten on a nearby shelf, after all it was just the bills and Vernon’s check from Grunnings.

Vernon snatched the letter from his hand and tore it open. It was from that school mentioned in the letter that was placed on Harry when he was a baby. He tossed the letter into the fireplace; the freak would not be going to that school. He grabbed Harry’s wrist. “Freak, who did you tell?” He roared hearing the snap of bone in the wrist. It was the wrist with that freaky tattoo with the name and dragons.

He grabbed Harry by his now broken wrist and tossed him into the cupboard. “No dinner.”

Harry sat down on the crib mattress and pulled up his shirt sleeve seeing the obvious break in the bone and the name that had made his life a living hell since they first noticed it. He gently ran a finger over the name wondering why it was there and why he was the only one in the family that had such a marking. He was also curious about the letter with the snake, lion, badger, and eagle wax seal; nobody had ever written to him before. Most people in the subdivision avoided him because Petunia had called him a problem child.

* * *

A day had passed and soon the family of three and the freak found themselves in a cabin in the middle of a lake; because the letters had grown progressively more persistent to the point that Vernon was finding the letters in the French Press. Harry was looking at the foggy window and rubbing at his broken wrist. Dudley was fast asleep; but the pain was keeping him awake and, in the rush, he forgot to pack the Paracetamol. He looked down at the name and ran his finger over the dragons. He wondered why the dragons and what Draco was like. It had to be a joke right, dragons didn’t exist, and were often associated with fairy tales.

A loud ‘thud’ at the wooden door brought him out of his thoughts. He thought about waking up Vernon or Petunia but figured he’d only get in trouble for waking them and after all it was probably a bird accidently running into the door.

A few angry thuds later and the solid wooden door was suddenly laying on the floor and where the door once stood, now stood a giant. Dudley bolted up from the couch at the sound of the door falling.

“Mummy come quickly.” Dudley cried backing himself into a corner.

Vernon and Petunia came running down the stairs with Vernon holding a gun. “Who the hell are you?” Vernon exclaimed pointing the gun at the giant that had broken down the cabin door.

“Rubus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; of course, Harry should know all about Hogwarts. My how you’ve grown.” Hagrid said smiling at Dudley. “I remember when you were just a wee baby.”

“Get out of my cabin.” Vernon roared advancing on the giant he wanted to keep Harry where he was and not send his favorite maid and punching bag away to that freak school for nine months out of the twelve; what else would take his frustration out in life? He supposed he could try drinking but that didn’t seem nearly as fun.

“I’m Harry.” Harry said meekly from his spot on the floor. He grabbed his glasses; it wasn’t like he could see that great with them. They were something Petunia had picked up from a rummage sale after one of his primary school teachers had told Petunia that he had a hard time seeing the blackboard.

“What’s Hogwarts?” He asked feeling the pain in wrist intensify again. He yet again wished for a big bottle of Paracetamol right now for his wrist.

“Hello Harry.” Hagrid said bending down to Harry’s level and smiling at him. “Yer a wizard, same as your parents; and Hogwarts is a special school for wizards and witches to learn.”

Vernon cocked his gun and pointed at the giant man yet again. “He will not be going. Now I believe I told you to get the hell out.”

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Hagrid pointed the pink umbrella in his hand at the child near the window and suddenly the child sprouted a pink pig’s tail from his buttocks. “Harry would you like to come with me?”

“No, he will not be coming with you for anything.” Vernon shouted grabbing Harry’s broken wrist and shoving him roughly against the cabin wall.

Harry felt the impact and felt the world around him start spinning and his wrist felt worse than the initial break. He didn’t even stop himself the pain allowed the tears to stream down his face and soon he was full on crying from the pain. “Please.” He squeaked. He heard the loud footsteps of Vernon and braced for an impact that didn’t come. Instead, he saw the giant’s kind black eyes staring at him.

“Harry you injured?” The giant asked politely keeping the pink umbrella trained on Vernon and Petunia so that they couldn’t hurt the child again.

“Wrist is broken.” Harry cried showing the giant the wrist with Draco Malfoy written on it, it was dark in the cabin so he knew the giant wouldn’t be able to see the name and think that he was a freak.

“I’m going to lift you and take you somewhere that can help you.” Hagrid instructed gently lifting the child realizing he couldn’t weight more 3 and half stone. “You aren’t going to like this, but it is the quickest way to get you out of here.” Hagrid cooed to the small child in his arms disapparating out of the cabin and apparating into the brightly lit accident and emergency ward of St. Mungo’s.

Bellatrix and Kieran Reid had just arrived for their shift in accident and emergency and Bellatrix had just put down her work bag and was pulling up her wild hair with a hair tie and a grey and black leopard headband when she heard the loud ‘crack’ of an apparition. She saw that Kieran had looked up from the patient file he was just reading at the sound.

“It’s going to be a good morning.” Bellatrix teased her husband as she walked over the giant that had just landed. “Hagrid?” She questioned wondering why Hagrid was in the accident and emergency ward. “What’s going on?”

Typically, most magical creatures couldn’t apparate into the exam rooms of accident and emergency but for some reason Hagrid did. Usually, the visit at St. Mungo’s started out in the waiting room and a chat with the Welcome Witch about what was going on ailment wise. The Welcome Witch would also typically find the proper chart on the patient before they were seen by the medical staff.

Harry chose to throw up from apparating and just barely missed Bellatrix’s sneakers. “It’s alright kiddo.” Bellatrix banished the sick from the floor with a simple wave of her wand. “We’ll get you all fixed up.”

“Harry here has a broken wrist. Dumbledore sent me to find out why he wasn’t responding to the owls and his family pushed him against the wall when they learned of the news. It’s early and I didn’t want to wake Poppy and I didn’t want Dumbledore to be mad that I failed the assignment.” Hagrid said a small tear rolling down his cheek; he felt bad for the child in his arms.

Kieran groaned internally he hated child abuse cases especially these types of child abuse cases where the parent was so against the idea of magic that they took to abuse to get the child to fall in line.

“Hagrid, I’ll go ahead and take him, since you aren’t family, I can’t allow you in a treatment room.” He left off the part where children were more forthcoming about abuse if it were just them along with a Healer and a Mediwitch.

He held out his arms and felt the child being transferred into his arms. “I’ll have Grant come to talk to you about what you saw and anything you might know about the child. Right now, his injury takes top priority.” He smiled polity at the giant he never had a problem with Hagrid during his time at Hogwarts.

“Hello kiddo.” Kieran said softly in his thick Irish accent seeing bright emerald eyes staring at him.

“I’m Healer Kieran Reid, I assume you have no knowledge of this world so I’m what is better known to you as a doctor. You are welcome to just call me Kieran though; and the woman with the interesting hair is Bellatrix she’s a Mediwitch which is like a nurse. We are going to take you to an exam room and check on your injured wrist and anything else you mention. Can I get your full name so that Bellatrix can check to see if we can find a file on you?”

“Harry Potter, I’m 10 but I turn 11 in a few days.” Harry said softly staring at the healer in the hunter green scrubs with a symbol of a cross made with a bone and what looked like a small stick with the letter M in the middle of both the bone and stick on the right side and on the left side above the pocket was Healer Kieran Reid, MBBS.

Bellatrix waved her wand in search of the file expecting it to land gracefully in her outstretched hand; but the only file that came was of Lily Potter, obviously the mention of Harry’s birth. “Well, he isn’t in the system. I was able to find the notes of his birth.” She said holding up the small folder not that the chart notes of his birth almost eleven years ago were helpful. “I’ll go have Grant talk to Hagrid about what he might know, might as well figure out what we can before Dumbledore shows up and tries to hinder everything. You know how he can be.”

“Thank you.” Kieran told his wife politely watching her set the small file on Lily’s birth on the counter. He gently placed Harry down on the stretcher and he sat down on the stool next to the left side of the bed. “So, it is the left wrist correct?” Kieran questioned gently lifting Harry’s jumper sleeve up so he could get a better look at the injury.

“Don’t.” Harry hissed roughly shoving the sleeve back down before Kieran could get a glimpse of the name.

Kieran turned over his left wrist and unbuckled his watch. He showed Harry his wrist where the name Bellatrix Druella Black was etched into his skin. “The names on our wrist are a gift from Lady Magic; she got tired of seeing her children in pain and gifted us with the name of the person who is our perfect match.

“But it’s a boy.”

“We magical creatures don’t take much stock into sexuality like muggles do. I promise you I’m not going to judge you for whoever is written on your wrist. My job as a Healer is to heal you, I’m not going to share your health information with anyone you don’t give me permission to give it to. The exception is if I feel you need a consult from another specialized Healer; or feel that you are a danger to yourself or someone else. You have my word that everything you say in this room to either Bellatrix or myself that it remains between the three of us; that includes the name on your wrist.” Kieran said gently to the child moving closer to try and lift the left sleeve of the baggie jumper.

Bellatrix came back the moment that Kieran was pulling up the sleeve of the sweater. “Grant went to talk to Hagrid about any information he could give us about the child.” She told her husband before going to crouch next to the child. “If you’d like to hold my hand while Kieran checks out your wrist you can. Also, you have some of the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen.” She muttered sitting down on the stretcher and offering Harry one of her hands with black nail polish on her nails.

Harry gently held out his wrist to let the Healer examine it. It was strange he had never been in a hospital before or even so much as seen a doctor before.

Kieran gently cradled Harry’s wrist in his hand and saw two dragons and Draco Lucius Malfoy on his wrist. “Bella he’s family.”

“Wait what?” Harry questioned pulling him wrist back from the healer wondering how they were family. His parents had died in a car accident and he was sent to his Aunt Petunia due to having no other living family.

“Your soulmate is my nephew.” Bellatrix exclaimed. “That makes you family.” She said softly running her nails gently through Harry’s hair. “We’d appreciate it if you stopped pulling your wrist away from us, it makes it harder for us to examine it.”

Grant knocked at the door and poked his head into the room. “Healer Reid do you have a moment?” He asked politely figuring Kieran would like to know the information Hagrid had provided about the child.

“Harry, I’ll be right back. While I’m gone Bella is going to give you a pain potion to help with the pain of your wrist.” He looked at his wife and gestured to the note on the counter regarding the dosage. He didn’t want to tell Harry the dosage and make him get anxious that they were already picking up on the abuse signs.

Bellatrix rose from the place on the stretcher and went to read Kieran’s note on the dosage of pain potion Harry should receive. ‘ _With his weight and size administer the pain potion like you would for an eight-year-old. He looks malnourished and the clothing he is wearing is much too large for someone of his stature. See if you can get him into a hospital gown. I have a feeling I’m going to do a full health scan on him after fixing the wrist. I have a feeling whoever he was placed with after the death of his family abused him.’_

Bellatrix placed the note down and went back to the bed. “Harry I’m going to get the medication Kieran wants you to have; is there a certain flavor you are partial to?” She asked knowing that children often appreciated having their potions flavored to dilute whatever flavor the ingredients naturally gave it.

“No.”

“Well how about bubblegum?” Bellatrix suggested knowing that if Kieran were right with his abuse assumption that Harry would need some help both physically and emotionally; and Kieran was usually spot on when it came to his gut assumptions on patients.

“Never had it.”

“I’ll be right back with a bubblegum flavored potion to help with the pain.” Bellatrix left the room hoping the child didn’t try and get up and leave, not that he would have gotten far in St. Mungo’s, it was sprawling, and most places were locked off unless you were a St. Mungo’s staff member. She also was familiar with several spells that could easily track him down.

Bellatrix sighed in the medication room and hoped for once in his life that her husband was wrong. She grabbed the bottle of pain potion and the bottle of bubblegum flavoring. She poured the amount of pain potion into a crystal phial and dropped four drops of bubblegum flavoring into the phial. She gently spun the phial mixing the potion and flavoring together when she was finished the potion was a lovely shade of light pink.

She went back to the exam room Harry was in and found him sitting up in bed his jumper sleeves pulled down over his wrists again. “Planning to escape?” She teased gently crossing the room to get to the stretcher. “I’m afraid like Azkaban we are pretty secure especially with children.” She sat on the edge of the bed and handed Harry the phial of pink liquid.

“Azkaban?” Harry questioned before downing the phial of pink liquid. “Good flavor.” He muttered handing the phial back to Bellatrix.

“Good to know you like bubblegum.” She teased banishing the empty phial to get cleaned before its next use. “How about I get you into something clean?” She asked gesturing to his dirty jumper and jeans that were stained with grass, mud, and whatever else. She grabbed a navy hospital gown for the cabinet.

“No.” Harry pulled his knees closer to his chest to prevent her from prying off his clothes and seeing the bruises and scars lining his body. “Please no.”

“Alright you don’t have to.” Bellatrix knew that reaction from previous patients that the child was certainly hiding something nasty under the oversized jumper and didn’t want the questions.

Kieran came back into the room at that moment and she quickly threw up a privacy spell so Harry couldn’t overhear what they were saying.

“What did you learn from Grant about the boy?” She asked knowing Kieran would find a few of the things she had discovered interesting.

“They apparently had another son that was quite overweight. Harry had no prior knowledge of being a wizard before Hagrid showed up. His family were at a cabin in the middle of a lake trying to escape the letters. Has he told you anything?” Kieran asked looking at the small boy curled into a ball in the bed.

“I’ve learned a few things, the first thing being when I asked him what flavoring he’d like his pain potion to be he had no idea as to what tasted good. The second happened just recently when I asked if he’d like to get the dirty clothes off and into a hospital gown he didn’t want to. The signs of abuse are all there.”

“I was afraid of that.” Kieran muttered removing the privacy shield from around them. “Harry, how do you feel after the dose of pain medication.” He asked as he sat down on the stool and moved it closer to Harry’s bed. “Can you stretch out for me; it can’t possibly be comfortable in that position. Not to mention the stress it is putting on your injured wrist.”

Harry glared at Bellatrix in fear she’d mention putting him in a gown and them seeing everything. “Only if I can keep my clothes on.”

“Of course.” Kieran and Bellatrix said at the same time.

Harry gently stretched out his knees and slid down in the bed offering Kieran his wrist. “Pain potion helped. I forgot to pack the Paracetamol.” He said before slamming his other hand over his mouth realizing what he had just said.

Kieran and Bellatrix didn’t miss what he had said and they both raised an eyebrow at each other. They both knew from his wordage that this was not a fresh break like they assumed that it could have been a few days old. The decided to ignore his little slip up figuring he’d tell them more when he was ready.

“Glad you are in less pain.” Kieran said gently lifting the jumper sleeve again and seeing the deep purple bruises along the wrist. “Alright kiddo what I’m going to do is run my wand over your wrist and it will tell me where it was broken and then I’ll fix it with magic.” He grabbed his wand from the wand pocket on his scrub pants and showed Harry the wand.

“Looks like a stick.”

“Well in some ways it is just a stick.” Bellatrix teased the child knowing that Kieran’s exam would tell them if that wrist had been broken before and if they were right with their abuse assumption that wrist had been broken multiple times.

Kieran gently held Harry’s wrist in his hand and ran his wand over the wrist seeing that the parchment with the automatic diagnostic quill going nuts at the previous damage to Harry’s left wrist. He raised an eyebrow towards Bellatrix at the quills quick scribbling against the parchment. He gently lifted the parchment from the table. “Your wrist is definitely broken.”

He could see that the wrist in question had been broken seven times already mostly in the same spot along the proximal carpals and into the distal radius. It was a wonder with all the breaks that hadn’t healed properly that the child was able to even use that wrist. He was going to have to rebreak several of the carpal bones again in order to properly heal them due to improper healing. It was another check in the child abuse column that the child had never received medical care.

“Harry.” Kieran began softly trying to broach the topic of abuse gently. The diagnostic x-ray spell would not lie and the evidence in his hand was damning towards abuse and it was just a wrist. He couldn’t imagine what the rest of the body was hiding under those baggy clothes.

“This wasn’t the first break to your wrist, was it?” Kieran asked his blue eyes meeting Harry’s scared green ones. “If there is something going on with your home life, we can help you.”

Harry snorted derisively at the healer. “Like the time Mrs. Gray called social services. Fat lot of good that did for me. Just fix my wrist so the giant man can send me back.” Harry sighed he wasn’t going to be telling them anything. The last time Vernon and Petunia had a visit from a social worker it didn’t end up helping him. It only made the Dursley’s madder at him for trying to ruin their perfect image.

Bellatrix sighed internally poor kid had already been let down once before. “Harry.” She tilted his chin to meet her warm brown eyes. “My sister, Andy, is a social worker for The Ministry of Magic. Harry, we don’t like seeing child abuse. I understand that it isn’t easy to talk about and that the system has failed you once before but that was the muggle system; the magical system has a different way of handling things.”

Harry sighed and met Bellatrix’s brown eyes. “Promise?”

“We promise kiddo, no going back to the muggles if you tell us what has happened. I’d also like to an in-depth health scan it will tell me everything that has ever happened to you over the course of the years and I’ll be able to heal any previous issues that didn’t quite heal right the first time.” Kieran took a breath before moving onto his next issue at hand.

“I’ll also loop in a Mind Healer to your case; and before you get annoyed with me that I am suggesting you see a ‘shrink’ I’m not saying to have to have weekly appointments not if you don’t want to; but they can be greatly beneficial to have on one’s side during any abuse trials. All that I ask is that you give them a chance and if you hate it and don’t find it helpful you don’t have to if you don’t want to. Would you feel more comfortable meeting with a male or a female? Again, if you don’t like them; you don’t have to see them. Everything is entirely up to you. I’m just offering you someone to talk to.”

“So, you just think I’m crazy?” Harry crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the Irish man. His left tucked protectively under his armpit.

“No, I do not think you are crazy in any sense of the word. Besides most behavioral and mental health conditions are nothing to be ashamed of. I’m just giving you someone to reach out to. I’ll have them come talk to you and the decision for help is entirely up to you. The word crazy doesn’t exist in my vocabulary and it shouldn’t exist in yours either.” Kieran said softly but sternly he didn’t particularly like the word crazy or any of the other words associated with mental and behavior health. “One meeting that is all I ask.”

Harry sighed angry with himself that he was even considering the idea of meeting with a shrink. He wanted to hate Kieran and Bellatrix the last time he trusted someone who had promised him help didn’t go well at all if anything the abuse got worse that year. So why did a part of him want to trust these people and talk about what Vernon, Dudley, and Petunia had done to him.

“I don’t know. Do you have someone that you feel confident will keep their mouth shut about me?”

Bellatrix ran her fingers through Harry’s hair and looked at her husband. “I have a cousin who is a Mind Healer he is also married to a man. I think that you’d like Regulus if you give him a shot. Healers and Mediwitch’s are sworn to keep whatever you tell us a secret. Trust me when I say that Kieran and I are the only two permitted to read what your chart now says. We aren’t going to tell or discuss your care with anyone you don’t give us permission.”

“I guess I’ll meet with him. One meeting and if I don’t like him you two can drop it.” Harry sassed. “I guess you can do the in-depth health scan.”

“We promise if you aren’t receptive to Regulus, we will drop it with no questions. For the scan I’m going to need to get you into a hospital gown. I know you refused the idea earlier, but it allows me the best access to what I need to treat. I promise I won’t ask if you don’t want to share or elaborate. Also, if you decide to seek justice for what they have done to you the scan will be available and Bellatrix or myself might be called to testify. It is entirely up to you with whatever action you decide to seek.”

Harry sighed loudly at the idea of someone other then his medical staff seeing whatever appeared from the scan, but at the same time after almost nine years of abuse; only five of it he could remember he wanted something to be done and wanted to get away from the Dursley’s and their hatred towards him. “I’ll get into the hospital gown on one condition.”

“Which is?” Bellatrix raised an eyebrow inquisitively at the child.

“Kieran helps me into it, and you go out into the hall.” Harry told the witch he knew it was stupid that Bellatrix would be present for the scan and would see all of it anyway, but he felt more comfortable with the idea of Kieran.

“Alright while he helps you with the gown, I’m going to contact Andromeda and Regulus about your case and work on getting meetings arranged.”

“While are you doing that can you bring back a Draught of Peace potion and another pain potion for later?” Kieran suggested knowing the Draught of Peace would make the idea of the scan easier for the child it would also help sooth some of the obvious anxiety rolling of the child.

“Harry, would you like bubblegum flavoring again or shall I surprise you with another flavor?”

“I don’t care.” Harry said after swallowing the large Paracetamol tablets the idea of the medication being liquid was great. He didn’t even care if it wasn’t flavored it was much easier to get down.

“I’ll be back soon.” Bellatrix handed Kieran the navy blue hospital gown in the pediatric size and leaving the room.

Kieran smiled at the child and sat the hospital gown down on the bed. “I’m going to put a small brace around your wrist to help keeps things stable while I check everything else. Due to previous breaks, I can’t just fix your wrist, I’m going to have to magically rebreak some other wrist bones and mend everything back together. Now depending what the health scan says there is a good chance you have other breaks or other issues so I can sedate you when it comes to fixing everything.” He said softly casting the spell for the wrist brace.

Harry sighed knowing there was several other issues lingering so he knew that he’d be getting sedated later to get everything fixed. He knew there were burns on his back from the fireplace poker and various bruises that were multicolor. “My wrist is pretty bad huh?” He knew his right wrist had been broken multiple times too.

Kieran gently grabbed the bottom hem of Harry’s jumper and gently pulled it up over Harry’s head. He felt rage rise in his chest upon seeing all the of the bruises and burns. He grabbed the hospital gown and helped Harry’s injured arm into the armhole. He saw Harry struggle with the belt he was wearing due to the wrist brace and grabbed the belt and pulled it through the pant loops. He helped Harry off the bed and the pants just fell without the aid of the belt. He could see the lack of nutrition every place he looked. He resisted the urge to sigh or curse at the sheer amount of visible damage on the child’s skin.

Harry sighed knowing that the Healer was getting an up-close view of everything his was grateful that he wasn’t being questioned. “Thank you for your help.”

Kieran nodded and walked over to the cabinetry on the other side of the room. He pulled out a lime green blanket from the heating cabinet and draped it over Harry’s small body. “I know this a lot, but you are being very brave.”

Bellatrix walked into the room carrying the phials of pain potion and peace potion. She sat down the pain potion down on the counter next to her. “I’ve contacted both Andromeda and Regulus about your case and to hopefully set up a meeting.” She sat down on the edge of the stretcher and grabbed the dark blue peace potion.

“This is blue raspberry and a Draught of Peace it is going to help keep you calm while Kieran does an in-depth health scan on you.” She handed the phial to the child and watched him chug it in one go.

“Mm better the bubblegum.” He remarked sighing when she mentioned contacting the people, he wished he didn’t have to talk to. He wanted the help of getting rid of the abuse and getting justice for everything he had endured for almost ten years.

Bellatrix vanished the phial like she did the one from earlier. “I’ll try and remember that flavor for next time.”

Kieran sat back down on the stool and grabbed his wand. “I’m going to start with your head and work my way to your toes.” The tip of his wand started emitting a light blue light as Kieran started with the top of Harry’s head the quill scribbling madly against the parchment. Listing out scary diagnoses that no child should ever have to deal with. Eventually the quill settled against the parchment meant that the scan of the head was complete.

Kieran gingerly took the parchment and about dropped it horrified of the results. It looked like Harry hadn’t gone a year without having an MTBI (Concussion). It also showed current issues with anxiety, depression, and PTSD. A Brain Aneurysm that had developed around age nine. Kieran figured that it was probably the result of frequent concussions. It also showed that Harry had broken both his nose and jaw several times since age five. The scan also showed that the glasses Harry was wearing was completely wrong for his vision damage. He handed the parchment to his wife and looked at Harry while suppressing his anger towards the muggles that had done this.

“Harry you have a Brain Aneurysm and if I had to guess what might have caused it would be the fact that you’ve had a concussion every year since you were one years old. Your parents sadly passed away when you were one. I just need to say yes or no if any of this was caused by some time of physical abuse.”

“Dudley and his friends like to punch me. I’m small so I fall a lot. Yes, it was caused by abuse.” Harry said flatly hoping they didn’t ask to elaborate further about all the brain damage.

Kieran scribbled a note in the margin of the parchment about the abuse. He picked up his wand and moved his scan down to the neck and torso. The quill scribbling all the previous injuries just as rapidly as it did with the head. He grabbed the parchment once the quill dropped to the table and saw several other previous injuries. Harry had several prior neck sprains, broken his collarbone a few times, had a mangled Rotator Cuff. Several broken ribs: it looked like he had broken every single rib at least once in his small life. The child also had lung insufficiency due to respiratory infections like the Flu, Pneumonia, RSV, and Bronchitis. His internal organs also showed several bruises or contusions. What alarmed him the most was the fact was that Harry’s liver was severally damaged. He handed the two pieces of parchment over to Bellatrix to place into Harry’s file.

It was truly magical that Harry was somehow alive after everything he had gone through and this was just the tip of the health scan.

“Harry.” Kieran sighed slightly curious about the liver issue. “You mentioned Paracetamol earlier, what is the typical dose you take?” He asked knowing that Paracetamol could overtime cause liver damage which ultimately could lead to liver failure.

“I typically follow the bottles suggestion for a dose. Which would be two 500mgs pills every six hours as I felt pain. Sometimes I would take Vernon’s special Paracetamol which is 650mgs.” Harry admitted wondering why they were suddenly wondering about the Paracetamol.

Kieran internally cursed Merlin at Harry’s admittance. Harry was almost eleven and the typical dose of Paracetamol was for twelve to adults and given Harry’s malnutrition and the fact he looked about eight it was no wonder his liver was now damaged. “Harry you are in the middle stages of liver damage which often leads to liver failure. Don’t worry it is nothing to worry about, magic will be able to fix it.”

Harry cried at the idea of his liver failing. “I had no idea! I’ve never seen a doctor before you. I just read what the label said.

Bellatrix felt silent tears start to dot her eyes at that announcement that Harry had never received medical care before. She grabbed the child and pulled him close to her and ran her fingers softly through his back in a comforting manner something she would do for any of her own children. “Your glasses?” She questioned figuring he had to see some type of ophthalmologist or optometrist before to have his vision evaluated.

“One of my teachers in primary school complained that I was having difficulty seeing the blackboard, so Petunia went to a rummage sale and found the glasses. They never really helped. Most of my current teachers assume I have some form of blindness.” Harry admitted finding it was strangely easy to admit things to Bellatrix and Kieran. He pulled away from Bellatrix’s touch. He had a prior burn on his back and didn’t want her accidently touching or rub it.

Bellatrix tried not to feel hurt from Harry pulling away from her touch. She adjusted herself and offered her hand for hand holding if he needed or wanted it.

“Harry.” Kieran began trying to think how to word his next question of sexual abuse or inappropriate touching. “Did they ever touch you in a sexual way that made you uncomfortable?” He finally asked hoping that the child would say no to something.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the question. “Vernon once threatened to show me what it meant to be a ‘pillow biter’ when he saw Draco’s name when I was around nine. But he never did anything. There were a lot of words like ‘fairy’ and ‘poof’ but never any touching outside of the whip and my bare butt.” Harry hurriedly said wanting to be done with this conversation.

Kieran let out of sigh of relief happy to be able to mark the no sexual abuse box. The abuse he was seeing was horrible he didn’t even want to think what would have happened if Vernon made good on that promise. It was clear the muggles hated everything this child ever did.

He gently pulled back Harry’s gown to examine the back and limbs and let out of a loud gasp upon seeing a nasty burn that hadn’t healed. “What happened here?” He asked gently examining the burn and he was certain it looked like the end of a fireplace poker to adjust logs.

Harry pulled away from his touch and buried his face in the pillow. “Fire poker. Vernon was burning a Hogwarts letter and I tried looking at It as it burned, and he poked me in the back with it to get me to stop looking.” He cried at the memory that recently happened.

Bellatrix was feeling rage and lots of it at everything the child had suffered. Nobody should ever do that to a child. The Black Family rage was threating to make an appearance. She watched Kieran’s grab a soothing potion for burns and gently coat the burn. Luckily, Harry’s spine had no damage.

She watched Kieran scan Harry’s upper limbs and lower limbs as the quill angrily scribbled prior injuries and breaks. The parchment of previous breaks took up one and a half pages. It appears Harry’s bones were very susceptible to breaks which would be true of someone very malnourished.

Kieran sat down his wand and gently tilted Harry’s face towards his own face as he sat down on the edge of the bed figuring this was going to be a deeply personal conversation. “Is everything in these pages abuse?” He asked softly gesturing the stack of parchment. “You have an unusual number of breaks; did they starve you?”

Harry sighed and buried his face in his hands he could only nod at Kieran’s two questions. “Yes, to both.” The words were barely above a whisper.

Graham politely knocked at the doorway. “Uh Healer Reid, Headmaster Dumbledore would like to speak to you and Mrs. Reid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I hope you like this idea. Thank you for reading and any kudos, comments, and bookmarks. I really appreciate it. :) 
> 
> For those who might be wondering what is going on with my other story The Edge of a Revolution have no fear I haven't given up on it. I am just having issues with one of the chapters and am in the process of rewriting the earlier chapters. Then the idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. So here we go.


	2. A Meeting with a Headmaster

“Great! I was just wondering when he’d show up.” Bellatrix said sarcastically from her spot on the exam bed. She figured they’d be eventually getting a visit from Dumbledore after Hagrid showed up with Harry.

Kieran sighed turning the stool so that he was facing the new Medi Intern. “Grant, will you please tell Dumbledore that we will be out to have a talk in a few moments. I still need to finish up a few things.” He smiled and turned his attention back to Harry once he heard Grant’s footsteps leaving the room and the door shut with a soft ‘click’.

“Harry, we have to go have a conversation with the Headmaster of Hogwarts, but before we’ll do, we will give you something to help with any prior pain you might be feeling, and it will make you a little drowsy. After we finish talking with him, we will be back to discuss the next steps when it comes to meeting with Healer Regulus and Andy and what to do when it comes to healing your prior injuries and breaks.” He said gesturing to the large stack of parchment outlining every single injury the child had been through since he was born until the present.

“What does the Headmaster want; also, why is it about me?” Harry questioned.

“That is the question.” Bellatrix teased standing up from the bed to make up the potion Kieran mentioned. “Blue Raspberry again?”

“Yes please.”

“Alright, I’ll be back with your meds.” She gave her husband a silent nod letting him know that she understood what type of potion and the dosage Harry was to receive. She left the room and instantly felt a paper airplane note poking against her hand. She grabbed the note and noticed an owl staring at her an envelope attached to her leg. She petted the owl and grabbed the envelope, which was written in her sisters’ elegant penmanship, it also had the Ministry wax seal for the Department of Magical Child Endangerment and Abuse or the DMCEA for short.

She opened the paper airplane note first figuring it was from Regulus regarding a time he was free to speak to Harry about Mind Healing. She saw that he would be down around 1pm to speak to them and Harry. She waved her wand and watch the note from Regulus destroy itself after all it did contain information about a patient.

She slid a black fingernail under the Ministry wax seal and opened the letter from Andromeda. She saw that Andy was working on finding the wills of James, Lily, or Sirius and would be coming to St. Mungo’s around 2pm to talk about everything. Bellatrix quickly scribbled that those times were perfect and sent the paper airplane note off to Regulus and tied her less glamorous response to the dark owl.

She entered the potion room and found Grant mixing up a potion. “How’s your day?”

“Not as interesting as yours. Oh, Dumbledore was quite irate when I told him he’d be waiting around a little longer.” Grant said grabbing the phial of potion he just poured and leaving the room.

Bellatrix sighed of course he’d be upset that he was kept waiting. It wasn’t like Kieran or herself was busy with trying to make sure Harry was pain free while they had the conversation with Dumbledore. She’d be fine with staying with Harry and keeping him occupied with stories of magic and everything that she’d do for her own children.

She grabbed the pain potion from the shelf along with the blue raspberry syrup from the flavor shelf towards the bottom. She dropped five drops of flavoring into the phial and then dropped the dosage of pain potion into the phial. She topped it with the cork and gently spun the phial in her hands. She placed both the flavor and pain potion back on the shelf the belonged on. She grabbed the phial and went back to Harry’s room finding her husband working on paperwork.

Bellatrix smiled at the child who was curled up under a few blankets looking smaller than he should. “I have meds and news about Regulus and Andromeda.” She sat down on the bed and handed Harry the potion. “You might feel a little groggy after the potion. It’s normal and you are free to take a little nap while we talk to Dumbledore.” Regulus will be in around 1pm to talk to you and Andromeda will meet with you at 2pm.” She told Harry and Kieran.

She pulled the blanket up around Harry and looked at her husband who was signing his name at the bottom of the paperwork. “You ready to go talk with Dumbledore?” She asked.

Kieran thumbed through the paperwork and looked at his wife. “Yes.” He placed the parchment back into the folder after charming it so only he or Bellatrix could read it.

“No sneaking out.” Bellatrix said firmly to the child before looking at her husband and sighed. “Let’s get this meeting over with.”

Kieran stood up from the stool. “We will be back soon.”

Bellatrix sighed once they were safely out of earshot. “I hate this. How could anyone do that to a child.” She said angrily. “Now Dumbledore will try to interfere because he’s a bloody imbecile and thinks child abuse is never as bad and it is the child making things up. I swear he is the worst Headmaster.”

“I agree with you. Can you please agree not to hex, or curse Dumbledore? I like my wife in blue scrubs and not in Azkaban robes.” He teased softly linking his hand with hers. “We will make sure that kid gets justice and a has an adopted family that will love and care about him and he becomes a fantastic wizard and graduates from Hogwarts. After all he’s family now.”

Kieran was never the biggest fan of Dumbledore due to the fact the Headmaster had a house bias that just ended up hurting the student’s education in the long run. There was nothing wrong with any of the four houses; but Dumbledore went out of his way to worship Gryffindor and look down upon all the other houses. He would also make up reasons for Gryffindor when it came to the House Cup. Most of the Head of Houses had to intercept his end of the year Gryffindor tangents.

Bellatrix smiled softly she loved her husband dearly. He was always her voice of reason when she needed it the most. They came to the Accident and Emergency waiting room and saw Dumbledore lecturing Hagrid about something. She could see tear stains around the half giants’ eyes like whatever the Headmaster was saying was hateful. “Hello Hagrid and Headmaster Dumbledore.” She greeted pleasantly.

“I demand to know about Harry Potter I am his Magical Guardian.” Albus spat rolling his eyes at the idea of Harry being treated by Slytherin slime. Kieran might have been a Ravenclaw during his time at Hogwarts, but he married a Slytherin and that made him Slytherin slime in his mind.

“Why don’t we go somewhere a little more quiet to speak.” Kieran suggested turning his attention to the sad half giant. “Hagrid, I just wanted to thank you for bringing him to us. You did the right thing for Harry.” He patted the Groundskeeper on the shoulder. He ignored the hateful look Dumbledore was sending him.

Dumbledore stood up and followed the two former students somewhere privately. “I’m Harry’s Magical Guardian and as such I deserve to know what is going on. Hagrid isn’t telling me much of anything because you can’t tell him anything. Now get to talking Mister Reid.”

“Headmaster Dumbledore my husband worked hard for his degree and I would think as a Headmaster of an esteemed institution such as Hogwarts would understand the respect of one’s title. Please use either Healer Reid or Doctor Reid seeing as Healer Reid went on to study at the University of Oxford and earned his Bachelor of Medicine and Bachelor of Surgery degree so he can practice both in the Muggle World and The Magical World.” Bellatrix was annoyed with Dumbledore basically insulting her husband’s education by using a title he’d use to refer to a male student at Hogwarts still receiving their education.

Kieran smirked at his wife’s lecture aimed at Dumbledore’s lack of proper respect. “Headmaster, St. Mungo’s policy states that we require documentation on Magical Guardianship so if you don’t mind providing us an official copy from either The Ministry of Magic, or Gringotts Bank with the official seal. We’d be more then happy to provide you with information regarding the patient in question medical care.”

“I don’t see why I would need to provide that. I am Harry’s Magical Guardian; he was placed with muggles. I or a Hogwarts Head of House will take over Magical Guardianship of the muggle child until they reach seventeen. Since Harry has yet to be sorted that makes me his Magical Guardian.”

“If that is the case, we’d need to see it documented in the Hogwarts Charter or a recent policy from Hogwarts Board of Governors. There are laws in place to protect patient’s rights; both in the muggle and magical world. I am sure that you as an educator can understand our rules. So, provider documentation signed by Lily Potter, James Potter, or Sirius Black with either The Ministry of Magic or Gringotts Bank seal on it; or the documentation regarding Hogwarts Educators and guardianship of students without magic.” Bellatrix said politely grabbing the scroll that floated into her open hand. “See Headmaster Dumbledore, this is the policy that all Healers, Medistaff, and all other staff must follow regarding patient information.”

“Listen here you slimy snakes. I am Harry’s Magical Guardian, and I will not leave until I get information about Harry.” Dumbledore roared rolling his eyes with Bellatrix’s polite lesson. The woman was a Black she wouldn’t know politeness if it bit her on the arse. While Kieran was sorted into Ravenclaw the moment he married Bellatrix Black and started giving the Black line more children, that made him a Slytherin in his mind.

Kieran laughed softly to himself at Dumbledore calling him a slimy snake. “I was an Ravenclaw. I do believe that Ravenclaw’s mascot is an eagle and not a snake. Again, you are free to wait around in the waiting room but until we see official documentation with either a Ministry or Gringotts seal we can’t provide you with any information regarding the case.” He said flatly tired of repeating himself about the documentation.

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes and then realized he should try a more polite tactic he might get the information he wanted. “I’m sorry dears, I’m just very worried about Harry. You were both students under me; surly you know that I just want to know that he is safe and being taken care of. Please, give me the information regarding Harry Potter. I am simply confused how I can send Hagrid to collect the child and let him and his family know that he is a wizard. Then the next thing I know Hagrid is letting me know that Harry is at St. Mungo’s. Surely you both as parents understand how I am feeling.”

Bellatrix laughed softly to herself at Dumbledore’s sudden switch in behavior it was something a Slytherin would do. The difference being is a Slytherin would have been able to manipulate the situation better.

“Again, as we have said we need official documentation from either The Ministry or Gringotts Bank. So, until we have the documentation we can add to his file, you will not be getting any information out of Healer Reid, myself, or any staff member at St. Mungo’s. We take privacy here very seriously. Now do you have any other questions, or can Healer Reid and I get back to our patients?” She said with a bite to her words. They had explained it several times already and she was quickly losing her patience with Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was feeling annoyed that they kept reciting the same things repeatedly about documentation. He needed to get them on his side so they wouldn’t go looking for James, Lily, or Sirius wills. “Was Harry abused? If those muggles abused him, I’m going to have a serious conversation with them regarding child abuse. Also, if they abused Harry, I know that the Weasley’s, his soulmate’s family, would gladly take him in. I know Ron and Harry would become fast friends.”

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at her husband wondering what Dumbledore was getting at. She had seen Harry’s soulmate name and she was certain that her nephew wasn’t a Weasley. “Who is Harry’s soulmate?” She asked dumbly deciding to go along.

“Well, none other than Ginevra Weasley. It is almost poetic that Lady Magic would choose a redhead for Harry seeing as his mother was also a redhead.” Dumbledore laughed softly at the irony. “I’m sure if he was abused by the Dursley’s that Molly would love Harry like one of her own.”

Kieran looked at his wife feeling confused. He had personally seen Draco Lucius Malfoy on Harry’s inner wrist and here Dumbledore was going on about how Harry was supposedly Ginevra’s soulmate.

Grant knocked on the door to the room they were using. “Healer Reid, I have Minerva McGonagall wishing to speak to Dumbledore.” He said an amused tone in his voice wishing he could stay and witness what McGonagall had to say to Dumbledore. She was not a happy woman and had basically chewed his ear about what an idiot Dumbledore was.

“Send her in.” Kieran smiled he’d rather have a conversation with McGonagall any day then this conversation with Dumbledore. She at least could use her brain and could see reason.

Minerva’s shoes clicked against the linoleum and she had her wand drawn. “I told you Headmaster that Petunia and Vernon were the worst sort of muggles and now I find out poor Mister Harry Potter is a patient at St. Mungo’s. You didn’t even bother to tell me yourself, instead you send me an owl.” She turned realizing she wasn’t in the room alone with Dumbledore. She saw Bellatrix and Kieran Reid looking at her lecture awkwardly.

“Oh, hello dears. I didn’t notice you there.” Minerva said sounding slightly embarrassed. “How are Elara and Rigel? Is Elara getting excited for her first year at Hogwarts?” She asked the two trying to be polite and not let her rage towards Dumbledore get the better of her.

She had said almost ten years ago that the Dursley’s were terrible muggles and that Harry should have been placed with anyone else and now ten years later when it was finally time for the boy to attend Hogwarts, she learns that he was admitted to St. Mungo’s after Dumbledore sent Hagrid of all people to talk to Vernon and Petunia about the lack of response to the acceptance letter and school list.

Bellatrix laughed softly at herself seeing how angry Minerva was towards Dumbledore. “Hello Professor McGonagall. Both Elara and Rigel are doing great, they love summer, but I know they are ready to get back to Hogwarts and Elara is thrilled to be joining her brother this year. I take it you two have things you’d like to discuss.”

“Actually, I’d rather not be in the same room as him. Mediwitch Reid are you open to a conversation. I know you can’t tell me anything, but I can tell you things, right?” Minerva asked the witch politely. She had lots she’d like to discuss about Harry.

“Would you like some tea?” Bellatrix suggested figuring that tea was a good enough excuse to have a conversation with Minerva. Besides, she’d rather take her chances in a locked cage with a Nundu then finish the conversation with Dumbledore.

“I’d love some.” Minerva couldn’t resist showing Dumbledore her wand again. She’d love to hex him; but figured that’d be a great way to get fired and she had students to protect and care about.

Kieran looked at Dumbledore. “I can’t and am not going to tell you anything about Harry. Provide the documentation proving you are his Magical Guardian or leave the premise. If you don’t provide documentation, I’ll have security escort you out. I am terribly busy today and I don’t have time for you stating something; but not having the documentation to back it up.” Kieran turned on his heel and had his hand on the door.

“Let me get this straight, Hagrid and Minerva can stay, and you are escorting me out; because I can’t provide documentation regarding what I say is true?”

“You’ve also disrupted the waiting room, insulted my credentials, and we have repeated ourselves multiple times about the situation at hand. Mediwitch Reid and I are terribly busy and taking fifteen minutes listen to you repeat yourself doesn’t help other patients that need our help. So yes, I am having you escorted out of St. Mungo’s. Hagrid has sat politely in the waiting room not disturbing anyone or staff members and Minerva asked for a quick conversation about the situation. If she asks about the case, we’ll tell her the same we have told you.”

“You have been disrespectful to a Headmaster and Chief Warlock.”

“Here at St. Mungo’s, you are a guest and have no title. Also, according to the most recent info in the Daily Prophet you are no longer Chief Warlock. I believe that title went to Lucius Malfoy.” Kieran said watching one of the security guards fighting with Dumbledore.

“It was nice seeing you.” He lied turning the door handle and leaving the room to tend to Harry and figure out what McGonagall wanted to talk about. He tapped his badge to the sensor and the doors to the treatment area flung open.

He waved at Grant who was at the large workstation in the middle of everything and went to room three to poke his head into Harry’s room to check on the child. He poked his head into the room and saw that Harry was curled into a little ball the blanket covering him and the child was fast asleep. He sat down at the desk and opened the file to plan how to heal Harry’s injuries and everything else. He saw that the lab work he had requested was in on Harry. He grabbed the parchment the text unscrambling before his eyes. His blood ran cold seeing that Harry was iron deficient, was severely deficient in all the vitamins, his potassium was terrifyingly low.

Kieran was usually a peaceful man but seeing the pages and pages of parchment documenting abuse, malnutrition, and possible starvation made him want to visit Surry and physically ripe the throats out of the muggles that did this. An Avada Kedavra was far too kind for the muggles. He ran a hand through his dark hair and grabbed a blank piece of parchment to write up a plan to heal Harry.

Bellatrix came into the room seeing that Harry was fast asleep in the bed and that Kieran was dealing with paperwork. “I’ve placed Harry’s lunch order, I figured with his size the only thing he might be able to get down is a protein shake, along with whatever nutrient potions you deem appropriate.”

Kieran smiled at Bellatrix glad that his wife had saw the signs and ordered the child something gentle for lunch. “Thank you for doing that, I was just about to talk to Grant about Harry’s lunch. Oh, his lab results came in.” He said handing her the parchment watching his wife’s face fall. A similar reaction to his own.

“Damn those muggles.” Bellatrix cursed leaning her back against the desk her arms crossed over her chest. She wanted to visit Surry and hex those muggles with a curse only someone in the Black family could muster.

“What did McGonagall have to say about Dumbledore and Harry?”

“She’ll actually be coming along a little later to talk to Andromeda regarding Harry’s situation. Minerva apparently was tasked with watching the house before Harry was placed with the Dursley’s and Minerva told Dumbledore that she didn’t think Petunia was a fit guardian for Harry; but you know how Dumbledore can be about family.”

“I’m sure Andromeda will appreciate Minerva’s testimony. Also in the event Dumbledore is truly Harry’s Magical Guardian it would be a step in the right direction of getting his rights to Harry revoked. Not to mention the Weasley conversation. Has Dumbledore not seen Harry’s soulmate mark, or is it some sort of Dumbledore fantasy that Harry marries a redhead like his mother?”

“Who knows what he is thinking.” Bellatrix groaned. “What I do know is that Harry has a great team of medical professionals and Andromeda will not rest until she knows that boy has been placed with a family that is going to love him like one of their own.”

“That is true.” Kieran said organizing the paperwork and putting it back in the file. “I can’t even begin to imagine the suffering he had at the hands of muggles. All because the Headmaster thought it was a good idea. I imagine once Minister Riddle gets word of what happened to this child, he’ll like to personally have a conversation with the Headmaster.” He laughed softly at the thought.

“You know Dumbledore will say something along the lines of it happened under a different Minister and how was he supposed to foresee that it would happen.” Bellatrix muttered hearing rustling in the bed beside them. She knew their conversation didn’t disturb him; she had personally cast a silencing charm around the bed.

Harry sat up with a start, sweat dripping from his forehead. He looked around rapidly trying to figure out where he was. The bed he was in was far to comfortable to be the crib mattress in the cupboard and it certainly was more comfortable than the stone floor of the cabin. He saw a man and a woman wearing scrubs and talking; probably about him.

“Hello Harry.” Kieran said sitting on the edge of the bed. He had been a Healer long enough that Harry’s heart was beating rapidly, and he was probably close to a panic attack if they weren’t careful. “You are at St. Mungo’s. Do you remember me from earlier?”

Harry’s shoulders relaxed remembering Kieran’s face from earlier. “So earlier wasn’t a dream?”

“No Harry it wasn’t a dream. You are at a wizarding hospital and they can’t hurt you.” Bellatrix said running a flannel under the tap. She sat on the other side of the bed gently bumping her shoulder against Kieran. She gently placed the cold flannel against Harry’s glistening forehead.

Harry sighed in relief glad to be safe and away from the Dursley’s if only for a moment. He thought for sure he had finally passed out from the pain and had dreamed about the kindly Half-Giant and the nurse with the wild black hair.

“Do you feel like you could eat a little bit of food? I can get you a protein shake in just about any flavor you can ever imagine. I figured a protein shake loaded with protein and all the nutrition a typical lunch has would be easier on your stomach then trying to eat food. We can try that for dinner.” + She asked noticing the child relaxing back into the mattress of the bed.

“I’m not hungry, but I can try.” Harry muttered not wanting to upset the kind woman. He would gladly try and choke down a few bites of it to make her happy. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a proper meal. He was considered lucky if he got to eat the last roll from dinner. Which was a rare occurrence because usually Vernon and Dudley were fighting over who got to eat the last dinner roll.

Kieran figured now was as good a time as any to bring up Harry’s malnutrition and the suggestion of nutrient potions to help with the deficits.

“Your lab results show several nutrient and vitamin deficiencies so starting now and after we discharge you from St. Mungo’s we will have you take a nutrient potion and appetite booster until at least the end of this year. Unlike physical injuries that takes a while to fix. I’ll also meet with a nutrition healer and see if they can think of any specialty potions that I’m not thinking of or prescribe often.” He said honestly, he was an Accident and Emergency Healer who was used to breaking minor curses, fixing Quidditch injuries, and whatever else was basic enough that didn’t get sent to one of the more specialized floors.

“I know you’ve been given a lot to process and to decide. Have you thought about a flavor of shake you would enjoy? I’d like to see you get down a protein shake and a few nutrient potions before your meeting with Regulus and Andromeda.”

Grant poked his head into the room knowing that Kieran and Bellatrix were not going to enjoy what he needed to tell them. “Do one of you have a moment?” He asked politely.

“Chocolate?” Harry questioned figuring most children his age liked chocolate and it was probably a more common request for a shake.

“Coming right up.” Bellatrix winked at the child and then walked to the door to see what Grant wanted and to get Harry a protein shake, and a basic nutrient potion for children, and the appetite booster. “Walk with me, was just about to get the kiddo a shake for lunch and grab some potions.”

“I thought you’d like to know that Albus Dumbledore just signed in at the Welcome Witch, he has apparently cut himself and needs healing. If you want my opinion that cut is so basic he could take care of it himself. I didn’t know if you wanted to move the kid, I get the feeling Dumbledore’s sudden healing need coincides with the meeting you and Healer Reid had with him. I didn’t want you to not know and have Dumbledore trying to sniff around the room. Can I help you with anything?”

“Merlin’s Beard that man is persistent. I’ll talk to Kieran and see about moving Harry to another floor. Can you make me up a good chocolate protein shake? Heavy on the protein and chocolate.” She asked as she grabbed the two phials’ of already made nutrient and appetite stimulate potion. Those two potions were usually flavored already. The patients usually said it tasted of a salad in liquid form, and while children didn’t typically like vegetables, she’d try it once without the added flavor.

Grant turned to the bench and grabbed the bottle of protein powder and a bunch of other nutrient powders and mixed up a delightful chocolate shake with bonus whipped cream and a cherry on top of it. It looked like something that would have come from **Fortescue's.**

“I’m tempted to suggest you make one for me.” She joked. “That looks exactly like something Florean Fortescue would whip up himself.”

“Funny you should mention that I worked for Florean while I was studying to be a Mediwizard.” Grant teased grabbing the shake since Bellatrix had her hands full with potions.

Bellatrix laughed softly to herself. “You shouldn’t have told me that, now I’ll be coming to you with all the shake needs.”

Grant rolled his eyes at Bellatrix suggesting she was going to make him the official shake maker. “I’ll only do it for the children. It’s bad isn’t it? The abuse?” He questioned knowing that Bellatrix probably wouldn’t divulge the case to much and usually when he asked Bellatrix about a case, he typically got either a snarky answer, a nod, or shake of the head.

“Honestly one of the worst cases I’ve had in a while.” She muttered feeling a paper airplane get tangled up in her hair. She knew it was a note from Regulus, he was one of the few who would make his airplanes tease her. It was kind of their thing when it came to sending interdepartmental notes. She quickly handed Grant the phials of potion she was carrying and untangled the offensive paper from her mess of black hair.

Trix, I’m finishing up with my last patient before lunch. I’ll see you at 1pm or a few moments sooner.

Bellatrix sighed at the mention of the nickname that he and Sirius were so fond of calling her growing up, her own husband had called her that a few times on accident. She didn’t mind it so much when it came from her husband, but when it came from the cousin it annoyed her. She took the potions back from Grant and floated the note into the trash watching as the note shredded itself into a bunch of tiny pieces.

Grant opened the door for Bellatrix and sat the shake down on the counter and left the room.

Bellatrix sat the phial’s in her hand on the counter next to the delicious looking shake. “Harry, we are going to have to move you into another room, but first I think you can easily down a few potions and a quick shake.

Kieran raised an eyebrow at his wife’s mention of moving the child into a different room.

‘Dumbledore is a patient.’ Bellatrix mouthed picking up the green appetite boosting potion.

Kieran sighed softly at the mention of Dumbledore needing any sort of medical treatment. He was glad he had his hands full with Harry and all his needs along with meetings with Regulus and Andromeda. “Harry, I’m going to explain the potions you’ll be taking with lunch. The first is the appetite boosting potion which you will take with all your meals. It will help to stimulate your appetite and make you feel hungrier than you typically feel. You will take this specific potion three times a day with breakfast, lunch, and dinner.” He said watching Bellatrix hand him the clear potion.

Harry grabbed the phial and downed the potion finding it to lack any sort of fun flavoring. It wasn’t bad, but it was hardly the bubblegum or the blue raspberry flavored potions from earlier.

Kieran watched the child down the potion and watch his wife reach for the next potion which was the nutrient potion. “The next potion which you will typically take with breakfast and dinner is a nutrient potion. It is like a muggle multivitamin; it is loaded with vitamins and minerals your body is currently deficient in. I know it is lunch but since this your first dose of these potions we are giving it to you with lunch, so you have two doses today.” He said before Harry could question why he mentioned taking it with breakfast when it was currently lunch time.

Bellatrix uncorked the phial and handed it to the child hoping he could tolerate the heavy vegetable taste. She herself didn’t have an issue with flavoring the nutrient potion; but she was sure her husband, nutritionist, and potion masters would say otherwise.

Harry could smell the potion and it smelled heavily of a vegetable garden. He took a small sip in case he had issues with the taste, he found it to taste of spinach. He quickly downed the rest of the potion realizing it was at least tolerable.

“You mentioned I was being moved?” Harry questioned eyeing the shake sitting on the counter that looked to have some sort of white topping on it.

“The person we talked to earlier mentioned he was your guardian but couldn’t supply paperwork; proving he was, and Grant just told me he had just signed it. We are going to move you to keep you protected. I doubt he has an evil intention toward you; but we at St. Mungo’s and the Ministry’s Department of Magical Child Endangerment and Abuse takes cases like yours quite seriously. So, until he hands over the paperwork, we plan on keeping you away from him.” Bellatrix explained to both Harry and Kieran.

She grabbed the shake off the counter and handed it to Harry. “One chocolate shake with whipped topping. You’ll have to let me know how it tastes since I didn’t make it. Grant did.” She teased politely sticking a straw into the cup and placing it into Harry’s outstretched hand.

Harry sighed at Bellatrix’s explanation about why he was being moved to a different floor. At least this time the people seemed to be on his side, rather the side of his ‘relatives’ and other people. He let out a small moan once the first sip of the shake hit his tastebuds.

Bellatrix laughed softly to herself watching the child drink the shake like it was the best thing to ever exist. Which the sad thing was that might have been one of the first few things he’d ever properly eaten judging from the broken bones, and the lab work. “Good shake?”

“The best.” Harry said a little bit of melted whipped cream dripping down his chin.

Bellatrix smiled softly at her husband seeing the whipped cream running down the child’s chin. She grabbed a flannel from the cabinet and ran it under the warm water. Soon she heard the telltale sound of Harry mostly slurping in air instead of delicious liquid. She handed Harry the flannel and took the empty cup from the child.

“How do you feel?” Kieran asked softly wondering if Harry felt satisfied from the shake and the potions.

Harry smiled at the Healer; he felt a feeling in his stomach that he hadn’t felt in a while. It was a feeling he occasionally got during lunches at school; assuming he was lucky enough to make it down to the cafeteria before Dudley and his gang. If he didn’t Dudley would often steal his lunch for himself. It was one of the reasons Dudley was the way he was. “I feel full.”

“Good, that is how we hoped you’d feel.” Bellatrix smiled and made the flannel disappear. I’ll be right back with wheelchair.” She figured the quicker they were able to get Harry transferred from Accident and Emergency the less Dumbledore was likely to question his wait time.

Although a cut was hardly something to bother the skilled staff with St. Mungo’s with. That was something Poppy Pomphrey could handle. Bellatrix had personally assisted with the removal of an elephant trunk before. A parchment cut was something that could be treated with a salve or a quick ‘Episkey’. She personally thought that if anyone could feel it with a basic charm that most students learned in Year 2. Oh well she figured one of the Student Healers would be more than pleased to fix Dumbledore’s cut. She touched her wand to the wheelchair so that it would follow her.

“Grant, if you need me, I’ll be on the fifth floor tending to Harry.” She told the other Mediwizard.

Grant sighed wishing he could leave Dumbledore out in the waiting room for a while. “You know he will probably try to request you or Kieran.”

“Use the excuse Kieran is one of the few Senior Level Healers around and that is why his request is denied. Although the idea of her husband giving the Headmaster some muggle stitches amused her greatly. Hell, you can probably ask the Welcome Witch to cast a simple Episkey at Dumbledore.” She teased softly walking away from the station the wheelchair following her.

Grant waited until Kieran, Bellatrix, and the child in the wheelchair disappeared in the direction of the elevators before summoning Dumbledore’s chart and going out to the busy waiting room. He found the bearded wizard sitting in the same chair he was in earlier. “Headmaster, I’d like to apologize for the wait. It’s been a busy day for accidents and emergencies.

“it’s alright dear boy. I understand.” Dumbledore muttered looking at the former Hogwarts Student. “I don’t suppose you’d let me pick the Healer assigned to my case. Do you happen to know if Kieran Reid is available?”

Grant smirked knowing he’d probably end up owning Bellatrix a few Gallons for that comment. “I’m sorry Headmaster. Healer Reid is one of the few Senior Healers we have on staff today and it is a busy day. I’m sure I’ll be able to find a suitable Healer for you.” He saw the flannel wrapped around Dumbledore’s hand and there was hardly any blood on the white flannel. Really, he could probably pull out his own wand and fix it with an Episky judging from the lack of blood.

Dumbledore glared at Grant when he mentioned that Kieran was unavailable. He figured that meant the bitch Bellatrix was also unavailable. He just hoped he had a few moments before Grant found a Healer and he could search around for any information on Harry Potter. “Do you mind helping me up?”

Unbeknownst to Dumbledore Harry Potter was in his new room on the fifth floor, far away from Accident and Emergency and Dumbledore’s prying.

Bellatrix grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote Regulus a quick note regarding the move.

Reg, had to move Harry to the fifth floor due to Headmaster prying. See you soon. She transfigured the parchment into an airplane, and watched it fly out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for my lack of updates. When I started writing this in December I didn't expect 2021 to turn into such a crappy year so quickly for me personally but it did. 
> 
> I'd like to think y'all for reading, leaving comments, leaving a kudo, and bookmarking this story. 
> 
> Next chapter will be the meeting with Regulus, Andromeda, and Tom Riddle's wife. :) 
> 
> I'd like to think you in advance for the kudos, bookmarks, and comments. They make me happy and write quicker.


End file.
